


Hold On Lovie

by Still_Dreamin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Hair-pulling, House Party, Louis’ hair is red like that one day he dyed it for red nose day, M/M, Mainly Larry, One Shot, Pancakes, Teasing, hints of ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Dreamin/pseuds/Still_Dreamin
Summary: Harry is awfully clingy when he drinks. Is he latched onto your boyfriend? That's Harry's boyfriend now.Basically a fic where Harry's friend makes the mistake of letting Harry cling to his new boyfriend and turns his back. The new boyfriend happens to be Louis.(There's no cheating.)





	Hold On Lovie

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tweet suggesting that cuddly, drunk Harry steals others mans. So, I thought I'd write a fic about cuddly, drunk Harry stealing Louis from another dude.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

It's a regular Friday night in London for Harry. He's a uni student and he does what all other uni students do on weekends, he drinks himself into a comatose state. Or well, usually he keeps it light because he doesn't intend to die of liver cancer at the age of 22.

Harry places his glass down on the polished wooden table of the average looking pub him and his friends always wind up at, "So, what is it then?" He asks.

"Well, there's a party Finley said he was going to be at," Noor replies, "Said it's at his boyfriend's place."

"Ooh, Finely's getting it," Harry snickers.

"I bet they aren't even official," Noor snorts as she stands up and stretches, "Considering none of you wankers have got any other plans, shall we meet him there?"

A chorus of agreement echoes from the flock of friends as they all stumble out of their chairs. Harry is the first one up, latching onto Noor's arm as he walks. 

Often, Harry's cuddly behavior gets people thinking he's dating one of his friends. Harry doesn't care much about that, but his friends do. Something about how people thinking they're together is a cock block. Noor, however, lets guys think she's with Harry while she turns around and reels in all the girls. 

The group reaches a large victorian house not far from the bar they were at and immediately Harry cringes, "A frat?" He groans, "This is basically heterosexual-land with a dash of homophobia."

"They can't be all bad," Noor licks her lips and grimaces at the chorus of hoots coming from behind the thick walls, "Finley's boy stays with them. He's gay."

"That doesn't make a difference," Harry pouts, shifting more weight onto his friend.

"Dude, it does. They live with a gay guy. I'm pretty sure the dash of homophobia is gonna be down to at least, half a dash," Noor replies, shifting around to support Harry up, "We should be fine."

"Fine," Harry sighs, "Lets go."

"Don't worry, man," Niall, the bleached blonde member of Harry's little group pipes up, "They have rainbow flags hung up everywhere. They're all for that gay shit, dude! My bisexual ass is shaking."

Harry cackles loudly in Noor's ear as he leans back and reaches one grabby hand toward Niall.

"No, Harry," Niall stops as the group keeps walking, creating distance between him and Harry, "I wanna get laid, not have everyone think we're together. Not again."

"What a pus-" Harry stops himself, "What an ass."

Even Zayn snorts out a laugh at that, "Good catch. We do not throw around misogynistic insults."

"I mean, it's serious and not something to laugh about," Noor grumbles, dark hair flipping over her shoulder as she turns to frown at the pair behind her.

"Of course, we're laughing at Harry being an idiot," Niall comes around and nudges Noor's shoulder, "We gotcha."

"Yeah," Zayn brings one tattooed hand up to rake through Harry's curls, "We have your back."

***

The inside of the house is dimly lit with a rainbow strobe light gong off in one room and Harry is absolutely thrilled. Yet, when Noor unlatches herself and strolls off, he lazily clings to Zayn. It's not even that he's super drunk. When Harry drinks the right amount, he feels warm and happy and unguarded. So, he unabashedly latches onto any friendly face and curls himself around their warmth. He loves to love and be loved.

Golden eyes stare back at Harry as he grins down at his slightly shorter friend, "Got me?"

"Harry, you're obnoxious," Zayn groans, steering them to a couch Finley is sat on, "Finley's gonna sit with you while I go get a drink."

"Hurry back!" Harry sing songs as he settles into the couch. He wraps his fingers around Finley's arm, tanned fingers looking starkly pale against his friends’ darker complexion. 

"Harry," Finley grins, attitude calm and practically uncaring as always. He lets Harry lean onto him as he tousles his curls with his free hand.

"Finley,", Harry sings out, running a hand over Finley's buzzcut in return as he nuzzles into him, "You are warm." 

Not two seconds into cuddling Finley, a high pitched raspy, "Ahem," Sounds in front of them.

Harry doesn't move.

"Ahem!" The sound comes louder, "AH-HEM!" Harry feels a hand tug at his curls and yank him off of Finley.

An embarrassingly loud moan erupts from Harry’s mouth as his fingers go to wrap around the wrist of the hand that’s held him captive.

"I can't believe you're cheating on me, like a week into our relationship!" A short boy with dyed cherry colored hair stands there, leaning in toward Finley as he holds Harry back by his hair.

"Hi, baby," Harry coos, grinning at the face mere inches away from his.

Narrowed blue eyes turn to bore into Harry's instead, "What?"

"Hi," Harry slowly enunciates each word, "Ba-by."

"You're just disgusting, aren't you?" The boy scowls as he tugs Harry further from Finley.

"Oh, baby," Harry groans again, grinning slyly, "Love some hair pulling, but not that rough."

Finley snorts and grabs at the boys’ waist, "Louis, come here!"

"No!" Louis yells, shoving Finley's hands off, "You're so rude!"

"Louis, this is Harry," Finley tries.

"I don't care!" Louis shouts, "Why is he on you?"

"He's just hugging me, he's my friend, Louis," Finley smiles subtly, "Come, sit between us, he'll hug you too, it's just how he gets. He’s a bit clingy is all.”

Louis frowns as his eyes flick between the pair, "Fine," He finally huffs, spinning around and plopping down on the couch, half in Harry's lap.

"Move!" Louis shouts, twisting his neck to peer back at Harry. 

Harry sits there with a massive grin and instead wraps his arm around Louis hips and shifts him properly onto his lap, "This is fine."

Finley lets out a loud laugh at that. 

Louis indignantly crosses his arms over his chest, glaring back at his so called boyfriend, "Fine, guess this is fine."

"Love it," Harry coos, pulling Louis back to relax onto his chest.

"Finley, I assume this is fine then as Harry is 'just hugging' and 'a friend', yeah?" Louis quirks an eyebrow challengingly.

He doesn't get a reaction at all though, and it's absolutely unsightly to him how his boyfriend is that cool and collected. Finley doesn't give a single fuck that Louis is sat in another mans’ lap. It's unnatural is what it is. Or perhaps, it's a normal healthy thing that some people do not get jealous. Louis isn't one of those people. He doesn't understand how anyone can be one of those people. In conclusion, it's probably unnatural to not be jealous.

Harry tickles his nose against the nape of Louis neck and breathes in deeply, "Love the cologne. Lovie, was it?"

"Louis," Louis sighs, reaching his arm out to flick Finley's shoulder.

Finley only smiles at them, "See, you're getting along just fine."

Zayn appears moments later, eyes furrowed as his lips curl into an uncomfortable smile, "Um, what is gong on?"

"Is this one yours?" Louis turns to Zayn with wide eyes as he tries to shift out of Harry's lap, "Because I am so sorry, he just- he did it! I didn't even- I don't know him at all!"

Harry giggles under Louis movements and tightens his grip, "Not escaping today, little satan."

And well, Louis wouldn't be trying to escape if he didn't think Zayn was Harry's boyfriend. Clearly his own boyfriend doesn't mind, so why bother moving?

"Unless," Harry quietly whispers into Louis' ear, "You really want to go."

Louis' cheeks heat at that because he knows he isn't going to move. And now Harry will know he doesn't want to move.

Zayn shakes his head, "If you and Finley are with him, can I go? I'll be back in a bit. I just saw this really pretty boy doing push-ups with people sitting on him outside. I think his name is Liam. I want to go sit on him."

Louis guffaws at the straight forwardness, "Yes, go! Finley, go record him!" Louis urges, "I'll stay with Harry!"

"I also would love to sit on his face," Zayn thoughtfully continues, "I'm not sure if he's into guys though."

"We're all gay here," Louis grins at Zayn.

"Yeah?" Zayn licks his lips and smiles while glancing toward the back of the house, "I'm gonna go sit on him."

"Finley!" Louis calls out again.

Finley doesn't listen to Louis and Louis feels further unnerved, "Fucking rude," He grumbles.

Zayn shrugs at Louis as if to say, "Let it go." Then, he spins on his heel and speeds walks out of there, shoving his drink into a random persons hand as he exits the room.

"I'd say, he doesn't pay you much attention, Lovie," Harry releases a hot breath across Louis neck as he shifts Louis to evenly distribute his weight across his legs.

"Louis," Louis corrects him again, pouting in Finley's direction.

"I'd pay attention to you," Harry tightens his left arm around Louis, fingers digging into his waist. He drags his right hand over the curve of Louis' biceps, up the slope of his neck and rakes his fingers through his fluffy red hair.

A gasp escapes Louis' lips as goosebumps raise on his skin. He instinctively turns to Finley. Surprisingly- actually, completely unsurprisingly, Finley's back is turned to the pair as he blissfully ignores Louis once again.

Harry shifts under Louis suddenly and Louis lets out a yelp as he's manhandled yet again. The taller boy turns him so Louis' shoulder is now pressed against his chest. 

"Hi, Lovie," Harry grins, biting his lower lip and slowly releasing it. 

"Hi," Louis flushes, eyes lingering on Harry's mouth unmoving from the obscene action and the soft dimples that appear from the smile which follows. 

"So pretty, baby," Harry's lips curve lusciously around each word and Louis forces his eyes higher.

Louis finds himself practically mesmerized by the bright green eyes and oversized hands of the clingy boy. Without thinking really, he reaches out and tugs gently on one of the long curls framing Harry's face. It bounces back into place and he smiles, returning his eyes to Harry's, only to find him giving him an intrigued look.

"Sorry," Louis tries.

"I like having my hair played with," Harry grins, "You should know that by now."

"Right," Louis startles, pulling his hand back. His eyes flit to Finley again and he frowns at the complete lack of concern coming from that boy.

"I'd care, you know," Harry's deep voice drags out the words carefully. He shifts his left hand to Louis' thigh and keeps the other wrapped protectively around his waist to keep him from falling off the couch- or rather his lap.

Louis squints at him, "About what?"

"About you, baby," Harry cheeses, "Wouldn't let anyone touch you if you were mine," His eyes drag down Louis sharp jaw and stop on his neck.

Louis feels himself getting hot just from the way Harry's looking at him.

"You wouldn't want anyone to touch you if you were mine," Harry licks his lips and flits his eyes up to watch Louis’ face as his hand shifts an inch higher on Louis’ thigh, "Those pretty blue eyes would always be looking for me."

The room is on fire. It must be. Louis swallows thickly, "Yeah?" He croaks out, energy focused on the weight of Harry’s hot hand too high on his leg.

"You don't like his calm demeanor, do you, baby? You want him to get at least a little pissed that I pulled you right on top of me. Just enough to show you he cares," Harry leans in and ghosts his lips across Louis' ear, "But he just doesn't seem to give a fuck."

"He doesn't," Louis practically whispers back, finally looping his arms around Harry's neck. Because, if Finley isn't going to say anything at all, then fuck it. 

Harry isn't one to hold back. He squeezes his hand on Louis' leg in sync with his lips grazing across Louis' neck, "I'd give a fuck, Lovie. I'd let everyone know you're mine, and I'd be all yours."

Louis' eyes flutter shut at the soft tickle of Harry's mouth ghosting across his skin, "Yeah, you'd be mine?"

"Absolutely," Harry affirms, speaking against the warmth of Louis' neck, "And you mine. A little bit of give and take. If you-"

"I know," Louis pants, "I know, Harry."

"Hmm, say it again."

"I know?" Louis questions.

Harry shakes his head.

"Harry?"

A soft sigh escapes Harry's lips, "Love it."

"Harry," Louis repeats, scratching his hand through the back of Harry's curls.

"Yes, baby," Harry coos deeply.

"Harry," Louis moans in a manner meant to rile him up as he grabs a fistful of Harry's hair and yanks his head back.

Harry's mouth turns upward as he gasps back, "Yes, baby?"

Louis turns his head to Finley again and toes him gently, "Finley?"

Finley finally turns around, giving a questioning look to Louis.

"Is this fine?"

"What?" Finley questions, looking at Harry now with furrowed brows, "What's fine?"

"So, it's fine?"

Finley shrugs, completely unaware, "I guess."

Louis smiles sweetly, "Alright then, me and you are done. I'm going to make out with Harry since this is all so fine."

"What?" Finley questions laughing uncomfortably, "What the fuck, Louis?"

"Fuck off, Finley. You haven't given one shit about me since we met. Nothing I ever do means anything to you. So, fuck off for heavens sake, would you?" Louis shrieks, hand unconsciously tightening around Harry's curls.

"Louis," Harry moans, tugging forward against the pull and nosing up along the side of his neck, "Come here, baby."

Louis eyes snap to Harry at the mention of his name. Seems Harry did hear Louis correcting him and just chose to stick with his nickname instead.

Finley finally seems to realize what's going on and his expression changes to bored again, "Great. Go fuck yourselves," He says in monotone.

"Thanks," Harry chirps, "We will!"

Finley groans and throws his red cup at the pair which Louis knocks away with one hand, the last drop of liquid hits the carpet.

"Have fun pretending to be all zen and calm and whatever the fuck else you do!" Louis kicks at the air between them and Harry chuckles into his neck.

One look upward and Harry's eyes connect with Finley's, he smiles innocently as he shifts his hand from Louis' hip to trail up the front of his chest and wraps it gently around Louis' neck. He shifts his lips to suck a harsh kiss right below Louis' jaw.

"You're kid-" Finley starts before he's interrupted by Louis moaning obnoxiously and holding up a middle finger in dismissal.

Taking his cue, Finley rolls his eyes and saunters away. Still, he doesn't really seem to give a fuck. It's completely unnatural for sure.

"That was fake," Harry whispers, chuckling as he goes in again. This time it elicits a soft whimper and Harry sighs in content, "That's it, baby."

"Mhm," Louis shifts himself to straddle Harry's lap and grins wickedly, "So, what were you saying about touching me?"

Harry snakes his arms around to squeeze Louis’ bum in both his hands, making Louis jump closer, "Want me to touch you, baby?"

Louis rolls his eyes and grinds down on Harry, "Do I need to vocalize it?"

"Yes," Harry grins, "Just need to affirm your consent."

"Yeah?" Louis mewls, right by Harry's ear, tongue shooting out to flick across his earlobe, "Want me to tell you that you can touch me?"

"Yes," Harry throatily groans, hands still gripping at Louis' arse as Louis swivels his hips in slow circles , "Need to hear you say it, Louis."

Louis can feel Harry fully hard beneath him as he continues his slow lap dance, "You're such a good boy aren't you?"

Harry whimpers, hands desperately rubbing up and Louis' thighs.

"Always ask for permission, like a good boy, don't you, Harry?" Louis whines in his high rapsy voice, running both of his hands through the tangled curls on Harry's head.

"Yes," Harry breathes.

"Then get your fucking hands off me," Louis practically snickers.

Harry obeys immediately, letting his hands rest on the couch on either side of Louis.

Louis grins at that, "Such a good boy, huh?" He tugs at Harry's hair again, testing Harry's reaction.

"I aim- " Harry pants beneath him, "-to please."

"Gonna please me, Harry?" Louis yanks back at Harry's hair and holds his face a mere centimeter away.

"Absolutely," Harry nods weakly, surging forward to try and catch Louis' lips.

Louis clucks his tongue and shifts back, "Alright then. I live here, Harry. Take me to my room and I'll give you permission there."

"Yes," Harry stands up immediately, supporting Louis up as he makes his way through the throngs of people toward the stairs, "Such a petite boy," Harry suddenly cackles, "Yet here you are trying to act all domineering?"

"I'm not petite," Louis whispers poisonously, "You'll see."

"Oh, I can feel that, Lovie, it's not small at all," Harry shifts his hands as he begins to climb the stairs, "I meant your height, your body in general love. You're compact.

"I'm not fucking compact," Louis growls, "You're fucking compact."

"Right, my bad," Harry's eyes twinkle at him, "Hold on, Lovie," he whispers as he starts climbing the stairs.

"You hold on," Louis retorts, "You're the one actually holding me."

"You know," Harry grunts, half way up the stairs, "If you let me sleep over, I'll make you breakfast. Make it a proper date."

"I'm in," Louis whimpers, "This is totally fine by me."

"Wanna hear you say it, Louis," Harry laughs.

"I want pancakes!" Louis screams as they reach the top of the stairs.

Harry giggles, "I meant, I want to hear you say you want me."

"I want you..." Louis whispers in Harry's ear as Harry navigates them through the dark, crowed hallway, "to fuck me."

Harry's grip tightens on his thighs and Louis gasps against Harry's cheek. "What door?" Harry practically begs.

"End of the hall!" Louis pants, biting into Harry's shoulder desperately. 

"Uff," Harry winces, "You do like pancakes then?"

"What?" Louis dazedly asks as Harry swings open the bedroom door.

"You actually want pancakes tomorrow?"

"Yes, anything you want, love pancakes, Harry," Louis rambles on as Harry kicks the door shut.

Harry gently tosses Louis onto the bed and grabs his ankles, pulling them to his hips as he rubs gentle circles into them, "What kind of pancakes?"

"To hell with the pancakes, Harry!" Louis shouts miserably as he kicks his ankles free and wraps his legs around Harry's torso, bringing him crashing down on top, "Get on me!"

***

Louis asks for blueberry pancakes the next morning. There's no blueberries, so Harry gives him plain pancakes with kisses instead.


End file.
